Hi-C Ghostbusters Promotions
To read about Ecto Cooler, please go here. Hi-C is a company the produces fruit drinks. Currently, they are producing tie-in drink Ecto Cooler. History In the spring of 1989, Hi-C printed on their drink products the "Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack" which was for a instant win item. This promotion was before Ecto Cooler was released. August 1989 saw the launch of Ecto Cooler, which was a rebranding of Citrus Cooler. There was a Television commercial and ad campaign launched in August/September as well. Along with Ecto Cooler's launch, a The Real Ghostbusters Pop-up Watch promotion was also done. In February 2016 a Ecto Cooler can prototype sourced revealing that Ecto Cooler was coming back as part of the promotion of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Promotions Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack Text copied from back of a large (46 oz) can: Win A Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack - Instantly! ''500 Lucky Winners! Check the Instant-Win square inside this label.'' :Instant winners receive a Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack with these dynamite features: *durable, weatherproof construction great for carrying school books and gym clothes. *am/fm radio with tuning and volume controls. Don't leave the music at home. *sportstyle headphones and 4 'AA' batteries included. *water resisstant speaker and adjustable straps. Just look for the Instant-Win square inside this label for your chance to win a Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack. Any specially-marked Hi-C Fruit Drink 9-pack or 46 oz. can gives you a chance to win -Instantly! Ecto Cooler ;See Ecto Cooler. The Real Ghostbusters Pop-Up Watch Text copied from back of a large (46 oz) can: Win A Real Ghostbusters Watch - Instantly! ''1000 Lucky Winners! Check the Instant-Win square inside label.'' :Instant winners may choose one of these super-cool watches featuring Hollywood's hottest ghosts: *The Slimer Watch *The Real Ghostbusters Logo Watch *The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man Watch :They're outrageous - and a scream to wear! And look at all these dynamite features: *A pop-up ghostly face that reveals a 5-function display *Clear crystal readout protector *Adjustable, brightly colored strap *Long-life battery *A full one-year warranty Just look for the Instant-Win square inside this label for your chance to win a Real Ghostbusters Pop-Up Watch. Any specially-marked Hi-C Fruit Drink 9-pack or 46 oz. can gives you a chance to win! Trivia *Ecto Cooler began as a simple relabel of Citrus Cooler that had been around since the sixties. External Links *Bobby_80s (on Instagram), website of "Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack" image provider Robert Maxwell Barbieri. Gallery The Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack image provided by collector Robert Maxwell Barbieri of Bobby_80s (on Instagram). FruitPunchLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc01.png|Fruit Punch large can with Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack promotion printed on it. FruitPunchLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc02.png| FruitPunchLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc03.png| WildBerryDrinkLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc01.png|Wild Berry Drink large can with Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack promotion printed on it. WildBerryDrinkLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc02.png| WildBerryDrinkLargeCanWithGB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc03.png| GB2RadioBackpackPromotionByHiCSc01.png|The actual Ghostbusters II Radio Backpack. (Credit: Robert Maxwell Barbieri) CherryLargeCanWithRGBPopupWatchPromotionByHiCSc01.png|Cherry large can with The Real Ghostbusters Pop-Up Watch promotion printed on it. CherryLargeCanWithRGBPopupWatchPromotionByHiCSc02.png| CherryLargeCanWithRGBPopupWatchPromotionByHiCSc03.png| CherryLargeCanWithRGBPopupWatchPromotionByHiCSc04.png| EctoCoolerLargeCanWithRGBPopupWatchPromotionByHiCSc01.png|Ecto Cooler large can label with The Real Ghostbusters Pop-Up Watch promotion printed on it. Category:RGB Merchandise Category:GB2 Merchandise Category:Perishables Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise